


The True History of Cassandra Cillian

by EveCillian



Category: Cassandra Cillian - Fandom, King Arthur (2004), Merlin (TV), The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/F, F/M, Futuro Eve Baird/Cassandra Cillian
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-01 12:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16765381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveCillian/pseuds/EveCillian
Summary: A história por trás da bibliotecária.Um segredo secular por trás de Cassandra Cillian.A história nunca antes contada...Até agora!





	1. Herdeira

**Author's Note:**

> Aqui a Morgan descobre que está grávida

Templo da Fada Morgana - Camelot  
15 de agosto de 589

Mais uma vez, Morgana se sentia enjoada. Os últimos dias estavam sendo insuportáveis, sempre que estava fazendo algo relativamente importante, sentia-se enjoada ou com tontura. 

Ela sabia o que isso significava, porém se recusava a aceitar que teria mais um filho. Como se já não bastasse a inutilidade em forma de ser humano que Modred era, faria de tudo para que não estivesse grávida novamente. 

Porém, por outro lado essa criança poderia ser sua herdeira. Poderia fazer dela sua imagem e semelhança. 

Seria esta sua herdeira. Apenas torcia para quê essa criança, não fosse parecida com Arthur. 

Morgana: Lydia! 

Chamou sua sarcedotisa e, cúmplice fiel. 

Lydia: O que, Morgana? Decidiu finalmente ser uma "fada boa" e, quis me contar a novidade? 

Morgana: Não diga asneiras. Você sabe que posso te apagar da existência, pelos teus insultos a minha pessoa. 

Lydia: Poder? Sim, você pode. Querer? É outra história. Você não suportaria viver sem mim. Mas, vamos direto ao ponto. O que deseja com minha pessoa? 

Morgana: Bom, indo direto ao ponto. Acho que posso estar grávida. Preciso da sua ajuda para confirmar, e principalmente, se eu estiver grávida, esconder isso de Arthur. 

Lydia: Devido aos últimos dias, posso te dar a certeza, que sim, você está grávida. Agora, sobre o rei... Quer ter com esse filho a chance, que não teve com Modred? 

Morgana: Você é tão estúpida! Eu não quero que Arthur interfira na vida dessa criança. Quero criar ela a minha imagem e semelhança, se Arthur intervir isso não será possível. 

Lydia: Para de show, que você me ama. 

Morgana: Você sabe muito bem, que eu só amo a mim mesma. 

Lydia: Nossa! Eu sei que você é você, mas ao menos seus filhos você terá que amar. Nem parece que é mãe! 

Morgana: Já disse e repito. Filhos só são úteis se, podem ser usados a meu favor sem que eu perca nada. E mesmo sendo úteis, não existe razão para amar alguém que não seja si próprio. 

Lydia: Tudo bem, vamos por fim nesse assunto. Vou tomar as pprovidências para confirmar se você está grávida. 

Algumas horas depois

Lydia já tinha a confirmação de que, Morgana estava grávida. A sarcedotisa tinha plena certeza de quê, Morgana estava grávida de uma menina. 

"Essa menina terá que se chamar Martina.   
Com uma mãe dessas, já deverá nascer como uma pequena guerreira."


	2. Martina Le Fay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nesse capítulo a bebê já irá nascer

Templo da Fada Morgana - Camelot  
02 de abril de 590

Neste dia, se completava o nono mês de gestação de Morgana. A fada não suportava mais o incomodo, que a enorme barriga lhe causava. 

De repente, Morgana começa a sentir dores em seu abdômen, e já sabia o que isso significava. E teve ainda mais certeza, quando olhou para os seus pés e viu uma poça d'água. 

Morgana: Lydia! Sua incompetente, vem aqui. 

Lydia: O que houve? Com esses seus gritos consegui te ouvir do outro lado do templo. 

Falou a sarcedotisa enquanto entrava no cômodo. 

Morgana: Acontece, que eu estou tendo as malditas dores de parto, sua incompetente! Meu ajude logo a tirar essa criança de mim. 

Lydia: Primeiro, acalme-se e não precisa me insultar. Segundo, é dessa forma que quer recepcionar sua filha ao mundo? 

Morgana: Pare de dizer idiotices, e tire logo essa criança de mim! 

Horas depois

Morgana, continuou a sentir as dores do parto por algum tempo. Porém, só depois de seis horas começou a entrar em trabalho de parto. 

Embora, tenha sido um parto complicado (já que Morgana em nada ajudava), depois de algum tempo se foi capaz de ouvir o choro da pequena menina por todo o templo. 

Lydia: Bem vinda ao mundo, pequena! Morgana, como irá chama-la? 

Morgana: Estou pouco me importando com isso. Se quiser, escolha um nome para ela você. 

Lydia: Bom, já que você diz... Então, seu nome será Martina. 

Lydia, naquele momento, olhando para o pequeno ser em seus braços, sentiu um amor inexplicável pela menina. Sua pequena Martina. 

Morgana: Ande Lydia, me entregue ela. Quero ver o quão poderosa ela é.

No momento em que Morgana olhou nos olhos de Martina, conseguiu ver que ela não só era mais poderosa que ela, mas também que era o ser mais poderoso do universo.  
A criança com o sangue Le Fay que foi profetiza há séculos, para sua família. 

Morgana: Não pode ser possível. Eu tenho que destruir essa garota. 

Lydia: Morgana, você enlouqueceu! Por que quer destruir uma bebê inocente. 

Morgana: Ela é a criança da profecia! Se no futuro ela se virar contra mim, poderá me destruir. É melhor acabar logo com ela. 

Lydia, não poderia permitir que Morgana fizesse aquilo com Martina. Rapidamente, um plano surgiu em sua cabeça. 

Lydia: Morgana, deixe que eu mesma destruo a menina. Você acabou de dar a luz, suas energias estão escassas. Eu vou leva-la para longe, e destruí-la. 

Morgana: Já que insiste... Faça isso. 

Lydia pegou a menina dos braços da mãe, e enquanto saia do templo sussurrou para a menina. 

Lydia: Você não será destruída, minha querida. Irei leva-la para seu tio-avô Merlin. Você estará segura, Martina. 

Rapidamente, e sem ser percebida, Lydia foi com a pequena Martina para a parte de trás do castelo do Rei Arthur.   
Ali se encontrava um passagem secreta que as levaria até a cúpula de Merlin. 

Lydia: Merlin... Merlin, onde você está! 

Merlin: Quem me chama? 

Lydia: Me chamo Lydia, sou a principal sacerdotisa do templo de Morgana. 

Merlin: O que faz aqui, Lydia? E quem são os pais desta criança que carrega? 

Lydia: Esta menina se chama Martina. Ela é filha de Morgana e do rei. Morgana quer destruí-la por ela ser a criança da profecia. 

Merlin: A criança com o sangue Le Fay, que teria o maior poder da magia, o ser mais poderoso do universo. 

Lydia: Sei que encontrará uma forma de protege-la. Agora, preciso retornar ao templo. 

Lydia se aproximou de Merlin, beijou a cabeça de Martina e a entregou para o bruxo. Logo depois, foi embora pelo mesmo lugar que veio. 

Merlin: O que irei fazer com você, Martina Le Fay.


	3. Cassandra Baird-Cillian

Castelo do Rei Arthur - Camelot  
Cúpula de Merlin

Merlin estava ainda boquiaberto com a atitude da sacerdotisa, em enganar Morgana para proteger a pobre criança. 

Já haviam se passado algumas horas, desde que Lydia lhe entregou Martina. Todo um plano para proteger a menina, já havia sido arquitetado. 

Galahad, já estava ciente de suas responsabilidades para com a menina, assim que o plano entrasse em andamento. 

Arthur, nada poderia saber, até que a menina já estivesse segura no futuro. Se ele soubesse sobre Martina, poderia querer ter sua filha por perto, e isso seria um grande risco para a ela. 

Para se manter seguro de que tudo daria certo, Merlin - ainda com Martina em seus braços - olhou o futuro de sua sobrinha-neta. 

Merlin: Vamos ver o que o futuro lhe reserva, pequena Martina. 

No dia seguinte  
Cúpula de Merlin

Poderia se dizer, que aquele provavelmente foi um dos dias mais agitados da vida de Merlin. 

Logo pela manhã, o bruxo foi até um joalheiro de sua confiança. Para este, fez um pedido com um tanto de urgência.   
Ele queria uma pulseira para Martina - nada de muito luxo -, nela deveria estar gravado o nome da menina (acompanhado de seu novo nome), e algo escrito em uma língua que poucos saberiam decifrar. 

"Aquela que é destinada e, nunca morrerá."

Era assim, que ele sempre se lembraria de Martina

Depois de já ter enviado a bebê para o futuro, o bruxo teve que informar a seu sobrinho Arthur sobre a menina. O próprio se sentiu magoado por não ter tido a chance de conhecer a filha, porém entendeu os motivos que levaram Merlin a tomar essa decisão. 

Ainda se sentido exausto, antes de se entregar aos braços de Morfeu, ele reportou em seu diário sobre Martina. 

Diário de Merlin - 03 de abril de 590

Em 24 horas, minha vida realmente foi revirada.   
Primeiro, uma sacerdotisa do templo de Morgana, me trouxe uma menina me dizendo ser a filha de Arthur e Morgana, e que a mesma corria perigo, já que nasceu com uma magia indescritível e a própria mãe queria destruí-la.   
Pensei de forma cuidadosa em tudo, e concluí que Galahad seria um guardião perfeito para ela.   
Mandaria ela para o dia exato, que seria seu aniversário de 1400 anos. (02 de abril de 1990)   
Então, depois de tudo arquitetado resolvi ver o futuro de minha sobrinha-neta.   
Tudo no futuro dela parecia ser de acordo com o que ela merece, embora algumas coisas pelas quais ela passará seram simplesmente terríveis.   
Porém, ela terá grandes amigos, que seram ainda mais que uma família para ela.  
Ela fará bem para todos, em toda sua vida, assim como seu pai.   
Ela conhecerá o amor verdadeiro, com a pessoa mais especial que a mesma poderia conhecer.   
Terá lindos filhos, que honraram tudo o que aprenderam com ela.   
Sua vida - mesmo não sendo nem um pouco fácil ou tradicional -, será uma vida feliz. Apesar dos momentos tristes, o amor será maior que a dor.   
Por ela ser uma grande defensora de todas que buscarem abrigo nela, lhe rebatizei de Cassandra, a que protege os homens.   
Martina, ou melhor Cassandra, terá uma vida sensacional.   
E contará sua história para seus descendentes.   
A história daquela que foi chamada, Martina Le Fay. Que renasceu como Cassandra Cillian. E que será conhecida por seus descendentes como Cassandra Baird-Cillian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que tenham gostado!


End file.
